tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nelthro/Nelthar canon New chapter list
The Nelthar Canon: The Year is 5E 2 (4E 226) Important Plot Points: *Alduin, Harkon and Miraak have all been defeated. *The Dawnguard has been wiped out. *Tamriel has been unified under the Dragonborn Empress *All 19 Daedric artifacts of the Daedric Princes have been scattered throughout Tamriel. *The Last Dragonborn is a Female Imperial and the current Empress. *The Aldmeri Dominion has been wiped out but there are still Remnants working against the empire. *A new race known as the Nemer have arisen and is seen every now and then across Nirn. *The Dragons are growing in number despite Alduin's defeat. *Dragons have been divided into two groups, Alduin's remnant and Paarthurnax' followers. *The Fifth Era has begun. Continents: Tamriel *Tamriel has been unified under the New Dragonborn Empire and the New Daggerfall Covenant. *Tamirel is at a lasting peace. *The Amulet of Kings has been restored by Akatosh and Talos, and can now be worn by any descendant of Aemilia Dovahsos Tertia Yokuda *Yokuda has been conquered by the Nelthar Organization *The Sinistral elves has been enslaved by the Nelthars Akavir *The humans of Akavir yet live *Many Dragons have returned to Akavir *The Tsaesci have been proven to be two breeds of the same race, Serpentine Tsaesci and Humanoid Tsaesci *The Ka Po'Tun and Tsaesci has a fragile treaty keeping them away from each others *The Red Dragons have been somehow raised from the dead. *The Snow Demons and the Tang Mo has temprarily made peace. *The Ka Po'tun and Tang Mo have made a strong alliance. Pyandonea *Pyandonea is mostly quiet Atmora *Tha Atmorans somehow managed to survive Thras *The Sload are restless Lyg *A Portal between Lyg and Tamriel has appaeared in the Pale Pass *The Dreughs and Grabbers are the two Dominant species of Lyg Aldmeris *Aldmeris has been located *The Aldmer remain on Aldmeris Kaniros *Kaniros is ruled by the New Emperor, Kyrenaz Kanir *Kaniros is protected from all Godly presences except Xavions. Other Deities are no more than Cockroaches, in Kaniros. *Namira and Nocturnal was almost destroyed when attempting to inflence Kaniros. *Both Aedra and Daedra have been killed by Xavion, despite their "immortality" *Xavion destroyed an elder scroll Nelzion *Nelzion has been deserted by the gods and for some reason cannot ever influence it. *Nelzion is uninhabitable by most races of Nirn Andaro *The Desert of Andaro has sunk to the bottom of the sea. Provinces: High Rock: *Daggerfall is the capital of High Rock. *Lysandus is high king of High Rock *High Rock has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. *The New Daggerfall Covenant has been created and it's capital is Daggerfall, it's leader is Lysandus Orsinium: *The Orcs have Joined the New Dagerfall Covenant, but are not loyal to the New Dragonborn Empire. Skyrim: *The moot has chosen Ulfric Stormcloak as High King. *Windhelm is the New Capital of Skyrim. *Intervention from the empress has made life better for the Argonians and the Dunmer in Windhelm. *The Dawngaurd has been wiped out. *Skyrim has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. *Much of winterhold has been rebuilt, *Winterhold, Dawnstar and Morthal has had walls built around them. *Falkreath has had their walls reinforced. *Serana is keeping the Vampires mostly at bay. Morrowind: *Morrowind has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. *The Aldmeri Dominion has been driven from Morrowind *A few Chimer have been spotted in Vvardenfell *Morrowind has mostly recovered from the Eruption of Red Mountain. Hammerfell: *Hammerfell has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. *The Redguards has Joined the New Daggerfall Covenant. Cyrodiil: *General Tullius is the leader of the Legion in the New Dragonborn Empire *The New Dragonborn Empire is led by "Empress Aemilia Dovahsos Tertia" First of her name *Skingrad was destroyed by a meteorite and later rebuilt. *The Blades have been restored, and their headquarters rebuilt. *The Empress has three children. *The Empress has isolated herself in the white-gold tower. Summerset Isles: *Alinor has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. *The leader of the Aldmeri dominion has been executed. Valenwood: *Valenwood has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. Elsweyr: *Elsweyr has been integrated into the new Dragonborn Empire. Black Marsh: *Black Marsh has been integrated into the New Dragonborn Empire. *The Shadowscales have returned to Tamriel Guilds: Dark Brotherhood: *The Dark Brotherhood has once again spread throughout all of Tamriel backed by an unknown organization. *Nazir is the Speaker for the Skyrim branch of the Dark Brotherhood. *The Night mother has been returned to Bravil. *The Brotherhood have acquired Mehrunes' Razor. *The Brotherhood have an elder scroll. Thieves Guild: *The Nightingales were sucessful in restoring the Thieves guild and all of Tamriel is in their pocket. *Brynjolf is the current Guild Master. *The Nightingales is low one member *The Thieves Guild has acquired Sheogorath's signet ring *The Skeleton key is guarded better than ever before. *The Guild have an elder scroll. College of winterhold: *Tolfdir is the New Arch-Mage *The College continues to be shunned by the Nords. *The College of Winterhold has the staff og Magnus and the Oghma infinium as well as an Elder Scroll. The Companions: *The Companions' inner circle are no longer required to be werewolves. *Vilkas is the New Harbinger *The Companions ah regained *The Companions have acquired Savior's hide and the ring of Hircine. *The Companions have an elder scroll. The Synod: *The Synod have gained political power in the Empire *The Synod have acquired the Black Books *The Synod have an elder scroll. Volkihar Vampires *Lady Serana is the leader of the Volkihar Vampires *The Vampires are moslty kept at bay but are still seen on occassion throughout Skyrim. *Every Vampire in Skyrim is now loyal to Serana. *The Volihar Vampires hav acquired Auriel's bow, Dawnbreaker and the mace of Molag Bal. *The Volkihar have an elder scroll. Factions: New Dragonborn Empire *The Stormcloaks and the Empire have both been united under the New Dragonborn Empire. *The New Daggerfall Covenant is part of the New Dragonborn Empire. *The New Dragonborn Empire holds the entirety of Tamriel *Goldbrand is in the White-Gold Tower. *The Amulet of Kings has been restored and is worn by Aemilia Dovahsos Tertia Aldmeri Remnant *With The Aldmeri Dominion gone the Thalmor have lost almost all their power within Tamriel. *The Thalmor are operating out of a new headquarters located outside the borders of Tamriel. The Nelthar Organization *The Nelthar Organization has left the mountain range known as Jerall Mountains. *The Nelthar Organization seems to have been dormant for years now. *The Nelthar Organization has been seen sailing south from Tamriel and returning months later. *The Nelthar Oragnization has created a new headquarters in Yokuda, remniscient of a City, Nelsheeg. *Nelsheeg is currently an impenetrable fortress. New Daggerfall Covenant *The New Daggerfall Covenant's sapital is Daggerfall *The New Daggerfall Covenant is composed of High Rock, Orsinium and Hammerfell. *The New Daggerfall Covenant's Territory stretches over High Rock, Orsinium, Hammerfell and the Colovian Highlands. *The New Daggerfall Covenant was founded and is led by High King Lysandus *The New Daggerfall Covenant is a treaty, if High Rock, Orsinium or Hammerfell was attacked, all the other provinces aid the defenders. The Triangle of Nirn *The Triangle of Nirn is currently the most powerful faction in existence. *The Triangle of Nirn is now Purely under Kyrenaz' rule who controls it from Nelthronia *Xavion's cult and the Order of the Skeletal hand is loyal to the Triangle. *The Traingle of Nirn's army is steadily growing. with over 50 million members. Book One: #Fangs at Dawn (Skyrim) (Concluded with Volkihar Victory.) #Alien Oppression: Morrowind/Elsweyr (Morrowind/Elsweyr/Jerall Mountains) (Concluded with Imperial Victory.) #Alien Oppression: Black Marsh (Black Marsh/Jerall Mountains) (Concluded with Imperial Victory.) #Alien Oppression, Valenwood (Valenwood/Jerall Mountains) (Concluded with Imperial Victory.) #Death to the Aldmeri (Summerset Isles/Jerall Mountains) (Concluded with Imperial Victory.) Book Two: #Into Yokuda (Jerall Mountains/Yokuda) (Concluded) #The Silence has been broken (Tamriel) #True Larceny (Tamriel) #Companionship (Skyrim) #Magic is power (Skyrim/Cyrodiil) Book Three: #Mysterious Oceans (Thras/Western Tamriel) #Undedcided #Broken Chains (Tamriel/Kaniros) #Blasted Lands (Nelzion/Kaniros) #Return to the Root (Everywhere) Hidden Book: The following chapters are unlocked through RP, depending on the decision of the players. I will not reveal '''how' to unlock each,'' *From where the Gold flows (Summerset Isles/Jerall Mountains)(During Alien Oppression) (No longer Available) *A New Faction (Nirn)(Anytime) *Death to the Nelthars (Tamriel/Akavir)(After Book One) *Fall of the Dragonborn (Cyrodiil)(After Book One) *Ascension of the Nelthars (Jerall Mountains/Akavir)(After Book One) *Universal Tear (Tamriel/Other Universe)(During Book Two) *Forgotten South (Southern Nirn/Kaniros) *Apotheosis (Nirn)(After Ascension of the Nelthars) Nait Book: *Three Cheers for Kaniros (Concluded, Blackcloak's victory, dies.) *Nemer Away *Do you like fire? *Dungeon Crawl (Concluded, Tamriel restored.) *Ages Forgotten, Rise again. *To Resurrect a madman. (Concluded, Nait revived.) Category:Blog posts Category:Nelthar Canon